


Wheels in the Sky

by Dreamtea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cowboy Bebop AU, FrUK, M/M, fruk zine 2016, human verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Fruk Zine 2016.</p><p>If only life was simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels in the Sky

It was hard to even describe how they even ended up on a ship together, heading to Mars which was Arthur’s hometown. It was hard to imagine how Arthur was actually wrapped in the arms of Francis, a Ganymede-born man who preferred the finer tastes in life. He couldn’t even believe he was going to be traveling with a guy he barely even knew a while ago. Simply laying his head on his chest as he closed his eyes and felt Francis’ chest softly rise and fall had made him come to a conclusion.  
The events leading up to it were so simple.  
-  
_Come to Ganymede. It'll be a nice place to relax to. Become a librarian and live a life of simplicity._ Arthur couldn't help but feel those thoughts retreat back to his head. He was very foolish for believing he would live a 'normal life.'

Those thoughts came to his mind when he was staring at the man who caused the broken window in the library. Blond, blue eyes and a polite and flirtatious smile that seemed to say he had randomly jumped through windows before. He stood up without flinching, brushing the pieces of glass off as if it was dust and finding himself staring into the eyes of a _very_ pissed emerald-green-eyed person.

"What the hell were you even thinking?!" It was the first thing Arthur had managed to say once he recovered himself. He had a strict low talking rule and he himself was breaking that rule but like he actually cared, "You're going to be paying for these damages!"

The man finally spoke once he let Arthur scream and rant at him. His accent was foreign...French was it? Wasn't it a dead language?... "I was only a bounty hunter and my target caught me…and long story short; I’m sorry for the damages and I don't have any money-"

"How convenient…a deadbeat hit-man," Arthur muttered, "Then you'll just to have work here to pay back the damages."

The man was shocked at such a demand, "First of all I am a _bounty hunter_ …there’s a difference! And you can't do that! I was only visiting here for a while and no way will I stay in a town like this!"

He thought for a moment, "How much do you think a bounty hunter will pay for you?..."

The man had to laugh at that, "I'm sorry _mon cher_ but I don't think they'd arrest a man who broke a window."

Arthur growled, "Fine then. If you don't have money to pay…you’ll have to give me something to cover the damages.”

The man thought for a while about what to do, “…how about a ride on the _Joan de Arc_?”

“…Is that what you call it?”

“What? No, nothing like that! It’s my ship. And certainly you must find it boring being stuck in one place when there’s literally a whole galaxy to discover.”

“I haven’t even gotten your name.”

“Oh forgive me. It’s Francis.”

“And my name is Arthur.”

“And now that we know of each other let’s go~!”

“Over my dead body.”

It did take a lot of convincing…and Francis had even booked a hotel for three days to beg to be with him. Why he was so persistent in having Arthur join him on a journey, he didn’t know. Perhaps he knew that Arthur only chose a simple life forcibly because of how cruel he saw the world was and wanted no part of it. And learning where Francis was from did make him understand why Francis loved to travel; he grew up in a place that didn’t offer much to begin with technology wise.

Finally, Arthur broke and agreed to go with him on one trip. As if that could pay the damages for the library. Francis did show him a different side of things; he showed him the lakes and oceans and beautiful sunsets. He showed the beauty of looking at stars from a ship and down a planet. And most importantly, Francis showed Arthur the meaning of love. And that was something that seemed far more exciting and important than living a simple life.

And just like his old life, he abandoned his new one for one with Francis. If it meant living a life full of seeing other planets and seeing the way Francis looked at the world...then maybe it would be a simple life after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and to the point. I hope I didn't make it too long though!


End file.
